staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Września 2003
Plik:Logo.jpg 07:00 Wiadomości 07:05 Moda na sukces; odc. 2002; serial prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 07:25 Duch z Canterville; 1967 nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (28'); reż: Ewa i Czesław Petelscy; wyk: Czesław Wołłejko, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Anna Wojciechowska 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:14 Przygody Tin-Tina; - Żywy towar; serial anim.prod.francusko-kanadyjskiej 08:40 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:15 Jaskiniowiec; odc. 1; (Stig of the Dump); 2002 serial prod. angielskiej; reż: John Hay; wyk: Geoffrey Palmer, Phyllida Law, Saskia Wickham 09:50 Zaginiony świat; odc. 22 - Próba ognia; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej 10:35 Telezakupy 10:50 Szansa na życie; felieton 11:05 Uważaj, niebezpieczeństwo 11:10 Zooteka; odc. 1; magazyn poradnikowy dla hodowców zwierząt domowych 11:25 Jałta. Pokój, potęga, zdrada. cz. 1; 2000 film dokumentalny prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Plebania; odc. 320; serial TVP stereo 12:50 Biłek; 1981 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (47'); reż: Stanisław Pieniak; wyk: Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin, Gustaw Lutkiewicz 13:35 Zwierzęta świata; Ostatnie miejsce na Ziemi; cz. 1; (Last Palce on Earth); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. nowozelandzkiej stereo 14:05 Klan; odc. 718; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc. 719; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 2; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr, Radosław Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska 16:05 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2002; serial prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; - Chłopiec z marzeń; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-700 25 011 opcja 1, 0-700 25 012 opcja 2) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Trzy misie; - Nieproszony gość; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Mistrzyni suspensu: Mary Higgins Clark; Before i Say Goodbye - film fab. prod. kanadyjsko-angielskiej 22:00 Zawsze po 21-szej; magazyn reporterów 22:35 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; Breslau - Wrocław. Czas przemian; film dokumentalny Marcina Bradke 23:45 Kino Europy; Powiew nocy; (Le vent de la nuit); 1999 dramat prod. francuskiej (92') [tylko dla dorosłych; reż: Philippe Garrel; wyk: Catherine Deneuve, Daniel Duval, Xavier Beauvois, Jacques Lassalle 01:20 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc. 22 - Przywództwo; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; - Pik Pok na morzu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Lis Leon; - Na plaży; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 68; serial TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:40 Kraj się śmieje; Wszystkiego najlepszego, czyli cnoty i zalety (2); program rozrywkowy stereo 11:30 Raj na Ziemi; Tajlandia - klejnot Wschodu; serial dokumentalny prod. USA 12:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 341 - Niewysłany list; telenowela TVP 13:40 Sokole Oko; odc. 12; serial przygodowy prod. USA 14:25 Nie tylko dla komandosów 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Raz Dwa Trzy; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 M jak miłość; odc. 146; serial TVP 17:15 Zielona karta; telenowela dok.TVP 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Ogród sztuk; Turysta; magazyn 20:00 M jak miłość; odc. 147; serial TVP 20:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 7/7; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Krajobraz po bitwie; 1970 dramat prod. polskiej (101'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Stanisława Celińska, Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksander Bardini, Tadeusz Janczar 00:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Lekcja polskiego kina; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Wajdy i Rafała Marszałka 01:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (242) 7.30 Tajemniczy rycerze (36) - serial animowany 8.00 Piątka nieustraszonych (1) 8.55 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 9.40 Idol - program rozrywkowy 10.55 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (35) 11.25 Awantura o kasę (91) 12.20 Samo życie (237) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Amor Latino (72) - telenowela argentyńska 13.40 TV Market 13.55 4 x 4 14.25 Power Rangers (243) 14.50 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja (25) - serial animowany 15.15 Szpital na perypetiach (28) - komedia 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 MacGyver (84) - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Drogówka 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Gliniarz z dżungli 2 (11) - serial sensacyjny 20.05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.55 Samo życie (238) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 FILM TYGODNIA: O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna USA, 2001; reż. Harald Zwart; wyk. Liv Tyler, Matt Dillon, John Goodman, Paul Reiser, Michael Douglas 23.35 Biznes informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Graffiti 0.20 Ucieczka od sprawiedliwości - thriller Kanada - USA 2.00 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie Plik:Logo-19.png 5.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (97/150) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (49/110) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 8.00 Brzydula (50/169) - telenowela kolumb. (powt.) 8.50 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.15 Na Wspólnej (132) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 12.45 Szpital pod palmami (1/18) - serial przygod. USA 13.45 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. (powt.) 14.10 Brzydula (51/169) - telenowela kolumb. 15.00 Przygody Supermana (56/66) - serial przygod. USA 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (50/110) - telenowela meks. 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (98/150) - telenowela meks. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (133) - serial obycz. pol. 20.40 Wirus - film sens. USA, 2001 (120 min) 22.40 Miasto zbrodni - serial dok. 23.10 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23.35 Kasia i Tomek - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 0.05 SeXtet - program rozrywkowy 0.35 Agent (10) - reality show (powt.) 0.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe Plik:Logo_tvp3.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Studio pod bukiem − magazyn redakcji opolskiej 8.10 Schlesische Wochenschau 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Pałace świata − film USA 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Nieustraszony − film USA 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Malowanie obrazów − to proste − film irland. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy − magazyn 15.00 Trzy szalone zera − film pol. 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.50 Gramy dla Was 16.00 Magazyn medyczny 16.15 Aktualności + pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Raport z akcji − magazyn 19.10 Bliżej Europy 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 Patrol Trójki − magazyn 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Sekrety Kennedych − film franc. 0.00 W kręgu podejrzeń − film wł. (100 min) 1.40 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP3_Łódź.gif 06:50 ECHA DNIA 07:30 KURIER 07:45 PRZEDMIOTY I MY 08:00 PIĘKNO ŚWIATA 08:30 KURIER 08:45 GOŚĆ DNIA 09:00 PAŁACE ŚWIATA 09:40 NIEUSTRASZONY (2) 10:30 KURIER 10:45 TELEKURIER 11:15 GOŚĆ DNIA 11:30 KURIER 11:45 O TYM , JAK GARY ODKRYWA POLSKĘ (19) 12:13 TO JEST TEMAT 12:35 MALOWANIE OBRAZÓW - TO PROSTE (22) 13:02 MALOWANIE OBRAZÓW - TO PROSTE (23) 13:30 KURIER 13:48 AGROBIZNES 14:02 ŚWIAT - MAGAZYN MIĘDZYNARODOWY 14:30 KURIER 14:45 CO W LESIE PISZCZY (26) 15:00 TRZY SZALONE ZERA (5) 15:30 KURIER 15:45 TWORZONE RĘKĄ LUDZKĄ 16:13 MAŁE CONIECO 16:30 KURIER 16:45 ROZMOWA DNIA 17:00 KOWALSKI I SCHMIDT 17:30 KURIER 18:00 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 18:30 KURIER KULTURALNY 18:45 MAGAZYN KULTURALNY 18:58 IMPRESJE 19:15 PODRÓŻE MAŁE I DUŻE 19:45 ROZMOWA DNIA 20:00 TELEKURIER 20:30 KURIER 20:51 ECHA DNIA 21:30 KURIER GOSPODARCZY 21:45 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 22:15 PATROL TRÓJKI - dla dorosłych 23:05 SEKRETY KEENEDYCH 00:00 W KRĘGU PODEJRZEŃ thumb|left 6.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. (powt.) 8.30 Ulysses - serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Reba (1) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Oni, ona i pizzeria (1) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 10.00 Królik Greg - serial anim. (powt.) 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (17) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł (253) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (40) - serial krym. USA 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (31) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 15.30 Arthur - serial anim. (powt.) 16.00 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 16.25 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 16.55 Ja się zastrzelę (1) - serial kom. USA 17.25 Sąsiedzka wojna (1) - serial kom. USA 17.55 Zbuntowany anioł (254) - telenowela argent. 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Głód uczuć - dramat kanad., 1993 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Sport i Prognoza pogody 21.30 W ostatniej chwili (1) - serial USA 22.30 Joker - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Żelazny labirynt - film krym. amer.-jap. 1991 (98 min) 1.30 Antybiotyki - film dok. 2.20 X Laski - program erotyczny 3.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 4.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 4.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.30 Luz we dwóch (2/7) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.00 Alf (12) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (31/99) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 9.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (42/75) - telenowela irań.-meks.(powt.) 10.15 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Żar tropików (58) - serial sens. kanad. (powt.) 11.55 Virginia (115/135) - telenowela meks. 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (32/99) - telenowela meks. 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (43/75) - telenowela irań.-meks. 16.10 Jak zostać gwiazdą (3/13) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 16.40 Alf (13) - serial kom. USA 17.10 Brygada ratunkowa (11/22) - serial sens. USA (po:wt.) 18.10 Żar tropików (59) - serial sens. kanad. 19.10 Luz we dwóch II (3/7) - serial kom. USA 19.40 Jak zostać gwiazdą (4/13) - serial kom. USA 20.10 Wielka blaga - film obycz. USA, 1998 (40 min) 22.30 Pamięć absolutna (7/22) - serial sens. USA 23.30 Na ratunek - serial dok. 0.00 Gaz do dechy - film obycz. USA, 1998 (110 min) 1.50 Czas zbiorów - film sens. USA, 1998 (105 min) 3.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Wojenne losy; 111 dni letargu; 1984 dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (76'); reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Piotr Machalica, Adam Ferency, Władysław Kowalski, 07:15 Wiadomości 07:20 40 KFPP Opole 2003. Opole na bis - Superjedynki cz. 1; (STEREO) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 491 - Milczenie (25'); telenowela TVP 08:40 Eurotel; magazyn 08:50 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 12; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska 09:40 Fortele Jonatana Kota; odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:50 Malowanki Franka Firanki; magazyn dla dzieci 10:10 Awantura o Basię; odc. 8/12-Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości (28'); serial prod. polskiej 10:45 Poezja współczesna; Krystyna Miłobędzka - "Wszystko jest dziecko"; film dokumentalny Ewy Pytki 11:15 Historia Polskiego Radia; odc. 1; film dokumentalny 11:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; - Wojna prewencyjna; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów; magazyn 12:45 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej 13:10 Plebania; odc. 104; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Delegacja; odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Jana Sosińskiego (stereo) 14:05 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 14:35 Teresa Żylis-Gara - pieśni Fryderyka Chopina 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 491 - Milczenie (25'); telenowela TVP 15:35 Benefis Jana Miodka w Teatrze STU w Krakowie 16:30 Awantura o Basię; odc. 8/12-Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości (28'); serial prod. polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Żołnierze fuehrera podbijają Polskę; film dokumentalny Jerzego Redlicha 17:50 Wojenne losy; 111 dni letargu; 1984 dramat wojenny prod. polskiej (76'); reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Piotr Machalica, Adam Ferency, Władysław Kowalski, 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; - Pojedynek w buszu; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 491 - Milczenie (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania; odc. 104; serial TVP stereo 21:00 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej 21:25 Delegacja; odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Jana Sosińskiego (stereo) 21:55 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 22:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:15 Smak Europy; W pierwszym pokoleniu biznesmen; reportaż Alicji Albrecht-Mroziewicz 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; - Pojedynek w buszu; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 491 - Milczenie (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Plebania; odc. 104 (25'); serial TVP stereo 03:00 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej 03:30 Delegacja; odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Jana Sosińskiego (stereo) 04:00 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 04:35 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 05:05 Ze sztuką na ty; Przechowalnia; film dokumentalny Mariana Curzydło i Andrzeja Germanna 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:TV_Puls_(25.06.2003-_06.12.2003).jpeg 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 12.00 Było sobie życie - film anim. 12.30 Widzialne - niewidzialne 13.00 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego 13.30 Czarno-biały - "Julia" 14.00 Sobór - Wrota XXI w. 15.00 Studio otwarte 17.00 Program dokumentalny 18.00 Jak to się robi? - program filmowy 19.00 Lumen 2000 - 2000 lat kościoła 19.30 Archiwum XX wieku 20.00 Wizyta u.... Jerzego Zelnika 20.30 Kosmaty zawodnik - film 22.30 Studio otwarte Europa Europa 14:00 Oko diabła Komedia Org: "Djävulens öga/The Devil's Eye". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Ingmar Bergman (Szwecja 1960) 15:30 Narkotyk Film sensacyjny Org: "La horse". Reżyseria: Pierre Granier-Deferre (Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1970) 16:55 Kobiety pijące prosecco Dramat Org: "Frauen, die Prosecco trinken". Reżyseria: Ulrich König (Niemcy 2001) 18:30 Jutro była wojna Dramat Org: "Zawtra byla wajna/Tomorrow Was the War". Reżyseria: Juri Kara (Związek Radziecki 1987) 20:00 Rusałka Film krótkometrażowy Org: "Fe". Reżyseria: George Duffield (Wielka Brytania 2000) 20:20 Osobliwość Film krótkometrażowy Org: "The Curious". Reżyseria: Stephen Brown (Wielka Brytania 1994) 20:30 Wakacje z Moniką Dramat Org: "Sommaren med Monika/Summer with Monika". Reżyseria: Ingmar Bergman (Szwecja 1953) 22:10 Psychiatra Komedia Org: "Psy". Reżyseria: Philippe de Broca (Francja 1981) 23:45 Koniec starych czasów Komedia Org: "Konec starych casu/The End of Old Times". Reżyseria: Jirí Menzel (Czechy 1989) 1:25 Na trasie do Bordeaux Dramat Org: "Des gens sans importance". Reżyseria: Henri Verneuil (Francja 1955) TCM 21:00 Bracia Karamazow Dramat Org: "The Brothers Karamazov". Reżyseria: Richard Brooks (USA 1958) 23:25 Juliusz Cezar Film historyczny Org: "Julius Caesar". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Joseph L. Mankiewicz (USA 1953) 1:25 Aniołowie o brudnych twarzach Film kryminalny Org: "Angels with Dirty Faces". Reżyseria: Michael Curtiz (USA 1938) WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sport 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Arena 11:20 Nie tylko astrologia 11:40 Muzyczne rozmaitości 12:10 Blok muzyczny WTK 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 WTK Biznes 15:40 TeleKonin 16:00 Ulica Muzyczna odc. 2 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Ulica Muzyczna odc. 1 17:30 Motomania 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Qulturalny Poznań 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Qulturalny Poznań 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:50 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:05 Kolejorz 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:50 Sport 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:10 Telekom 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:45 Sport 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:02 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:50 Qulturalny Poznań 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:05 Kolejorz 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:50 Sport 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:10 Telekom 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:45 Sport 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Arte 14:00 Zu Tisch in ...: Die Wurzeln europäischer Kochkunst 14:30 Die Kunst des Klavierspiels: Ein Streifzug mit berühmten Pianisten (2/3) 15:15 Tanz: Choreografie in all ihren Formen 15:40 Tanz: Choreografie in all ihren Formen 16:30 360ş - Die GEO-Reportage 16:55 Lola: Frauenmagazin 17:25 KurzSchluss: Kurzfilmmagazin 19:00 Archimedes: Europäisches Wissenschaftsmagazin 19:45 Info / Meteo: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:15 360ş - Die GEO-Reportage 20:40 Themenabend: Kidnapping - Die Industrie der Entführungen: Geld oder Leben: Kidnapping in Kolumbien 22:20 Themenabend: Kidnapping - Die Industrie der Entführungen: Gefangen in der Wüste: Das Geiseldrama in Algerien 23:10 Music Planet 2Nite 0:10 Gleichstellung Film psychologiczny Orig: "La chose publique". Regie: Mathieu Amalric (F 2003) 1:35 Unter Vulkanen: Unterwegs mit sizilianischen Exzentrikern 2:50 Sendepause Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów Puls z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2003 roku